Harry Potter and the Hidden Prison
by Fitegirl
Summary: Harry's in year 6 at school! I wrote this b4 the real HP6 came out. Lupin's back! and so is a new girl...It's a RETARDED book from when I was like 11, so u can choose to take it seriously or just laugh at it! gimme some reviews, and I'll add more!
1. Chapter 1

**A Note From the Author**

Dear Reader,

I apologize in advance that I have focused mostly on my favorite characters and not on every single one. Sadly, I don't have the true talent of making my writing come alive like J.K. Rowling does, so I won't blame you if you think this book is absolutely terrible. However, I do _hope_ that you will enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, with my closest friends cheering me on as I wrote.

Sincerely,

Fitegirl

P.S.-This book is merely my version of Harry Potter's sixth year. I am 101 positive that J.K. Rowling's is a heck of a lot better than mine.

(I am also very sorry I didn't write much about

Quidditch. That is not my area of expertise.)

**CHAPTER ONE: The Very Last Night**

It was half past midnight on number four Privet Drive, and Harry Potter was wide awake in his room. In a way, he was sort of afraid to fall asleep, thinking he might dream of Lord Voldemort again. He kept remembering his fourth year at Hogwarts, how he had fought the Dark Lord who had now returned to full power. His recent fifth year hadn't exactly faded from his memory either. He recalled having to fight off many of Voldemort's Death Eaters with his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, and seeing his loving godfather Sirius die. He lay on his bed, wondering what adventure the coming year would bring. There were only ten and a half hours to go.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on the window. Harry sat up and saw a beige owl hitting the glass furiously with its beak. "What the—?" he whispered, but when he saw the letter tied to its leg, he let it in right away. It flew into the room and landed on his bed, looking at Harry with dark, deep-set eyes. Harry untied the letter from the owl, ripped it open, and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you have been having a good summer and that your aunt and uncle are treating you well._

_I also wanted to inform you that I will be returning to Hogwarts for your sixth and seventh years as your professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I'll be able to help you fight any terrible forces that come your way._

_I'm really looking forward to teaching you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S.-I have been taking my wolfsbane potion regularly, in case you were wondering._

Harry's heart leapt. Now he definitely couldn't wait for September first when he would see one of his best friends once again. He had trusted Lupin like a father ever since he had protected him from a dementor on the Hogwarts Express in his third year. He was so excited that he had forgotten about the owl, who hit him hard on the head with its wing as if to say, "What about me? I delivered it!" Harry got the message and gave the owl a bit of Hedwig's food, who seemed utterly disturbed by this act of sharing, but only glared at the owl in disbelief.

The owl took flight again, and Harry went back to the letter. He read it over and over again until he had it memorized. He was about to recite it to Hedwig, he was so excited, but as he said the first sentence, he paused. Harry remembered very well how his friends from the Order of the Phoenix had promised the Dursleys that they would keep in touch with Harry, just to make sure he was being well looked after. He also remembered that the Weasleys said they would get him away from the Dursleys for good, but if this would ever happen, Harry did not know.

He crawled back into bed, still not daring to so much as close his eyes. He simply lay there for what felt like hours and hours, thinking about Voldemort and how he might plan to attack Harry next. Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts when he heard another noise outside his bedroom window. Realizing the noise was much different from the hoot of an owl, he looked up, and saw an old Ford Anglia hovering in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: The Horrible Dream**

Harry couldn't believe it. It was impossible. It had to be a hallucination. He thought his mind must be playing tricks on him, but when he saw the faces of Ron, Fred, and George Weasley poke out of the car door, he knew the event was indeed real. He immediately got up and walked over to the window, smiling at his friends. The first time he had seen the flying car outside his window, the Dursleys had fastened jail bars to it so he couldn't escape. But the three boys had torn them off, and he'd flown away with them to their home.

Harry unhooked the latch and looked into the car. "I'll get my trunk and my school stuff," he told them quickly.

"Wait a minute, Harry," said Ron. "Get _everything_ that's yours."

Harry turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dumbledore told my dad that you could come and live with us, and you'd never have to come back to this place again!" the red-headed boy exclaimed.

Once again, Harry couldn't believe it. He stared at Ron, completely flabbergasted. "Only if you wanted to, of course," Ron continued sarcastically. "It's up to you."

The two boys grinned at each other as Harry hurried along, quietly packing this bags. Besides his Hogwarts supplies, there wasn't much left that he actually owned. The Dursleys had only provided him with hand-me-down, food-stained clothes of Dudley's that fit too baggy on Harry to begin with. Fred and George helped him get in the car with his luggage and they flew off into the moonlight.

Just then Harry remembered something. "Ron, how did you get the car out of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts?"

Ron turned around to face Harry. "Oh, that," he said. "Hagrid pushed it out of there at the beginning of July and told us to come pick it up anytime. He said it was really annoying the unicorns."

"As if," Fred smirked as he drove.

"Yeah," replied George. "I think it annoyed _him_. He said it would drive up to his house every few nights and honk the horn."

When they arrived at the Burrow, the whole house was still asleep, so they agreed to go to bed and catch up with each other in the morning. As they traveled up the stairs though, they realized that the whole house wasn't asleep, for standing right before their eyes was a drowsy Mrs. Weasley. She gasped at the sight of them, and the four boys held their breath, waiting for the fireworks. But she must have known they'd gone to get him, because all she said was, "Hello, Harry, dear. Why don't you all get some rest; it's late, and I'm sure you'll be tired."

When they went to bed though, Harry accidentally drifted off to sleep, and began to dream…

He was standing in a dark hallway with concrete walls and floors. At first he thought he was alone, but by the light of the dimly torches, he could tell his assumption had been quite wrong. There were jail cells on either side of him, and each held a prisoner looking absolutely terrified. The prisoners were only men, none of them were women.

Or so he thought.

As he continued to walk past the cells, he heard someone speaking ahead of him. He quickly plastered himself against the wall, hoping not to draw attention. Then he saw two men come down the hall and into view, one taller than the other.

"Voldemort," Harry murmured in anger and suspicion.

The two of them stopped at a cell and Voldemort said, "Take her into the room on the left, Wormtail." The trembling Death Eater unlocked the door and dragged out a teenage girl who seemed about Harry's age. Smiling vigorously, Voldemort warned the girl, in his silky, high-pitched voice, "This can be short and painless or long and insufferable. The choice is yours."

Harry followed them into a room that looked just as dismal and sinister as the cells. There was a chair in the corner that had ropes sitting next to it; Wormtail used them to tightly bind the girl's wrists and ankles. Then Voldemort pointed his wand at her and said, "Tell me, where is Harry Potter?"

The girl remained still and silent for so long that Harry wondered if she had possibly died. It was too dark for him make out any of her features, much less see if she was still breathing. But then she slowly began to shake her head and whispered hoarsely in a firm yet frightened voice, "Not a chance."

"Very well, then," Voldemort sneered. "_Crucio!_"

The girl writhed and screamed in terrible, agonizing pain on the concrete floor. Then Harry's scar began to hurt so badly, he was forced to shout out, "Leave her alone!" But it did no good.


End file.
